1. Triple-helix DNAWe have now determined the three-dimensional structure of an oligodeoxynucleotide which exibits a triplex form of association. This structure has been determined at 1.7A resolution. This is the first determination of a significant stretch of triplex DNA and reveals the changes in dimensions that occur as duplex proceeds to triplex.